As últimas cinco horas de sua vida
by Kikis
Summary: Damas nunca interessaram Lady Christopher, mesmo que estivesse destinada a ser uma. “Ainda não é tempo para parar de sonhar, Rosette.” Desafio, AU, ChrnoRosette


_Título:_ As últimas cinco horas de sua vida

_Autora: _Kikis

_Par principal:_ Chrno/Rosette

_Avisos:_ Universo Alternativo. Resposta do **Desafio dos 140 temas** do fórum do Mundo dos Fics (link no profile).

_Tema:_ 05h00

_Número de palavras:_ 1049

_Disclaimer:_ Chrno Crusade e seus personagens não me pertencem, não ganho dinheiro, apenas alguns momentos de diversão :).

_Sumário:_ Damas nunca interessaram Lady Christopher, mesmo que estivesse destinada a ser uma. "Ainda não é tempo para parar de sonhar, Rosette." Desafio, AU, ChrnoRosette

* * *

Lady Rosette Christopher desceu da carruagem e avistou o extenso pátio que levava a entrada da residência de seu pai. Correu o mais rápido que os saltos permitiam até Kate, sua dama de companhia. Sentiu um calor gostoso espalhar-se pelo peito e pôde suspirar, contente, 'Estou em casa!'.

Um meio sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao notar o vulto atrás de uma árvore.

* * *

Chrno polia placidamente seu sabre favorito quando seus olhos foram tampados e quase derrubou a preciosa peça da coleção de seu senhor.

"Adivinha!"

O rapaz deu uma risada fraca, poderia adivinhar quem era apenas se a pessoa ficasse parada atrás de si, sem tocar ou anunciar sua presença. Segurou os pulsos e tirou as mãos de perto de sua visão.

"Pensei que estivesse ocupada com as lições, Rosette." Respondeu, sorrindo.

"Cheguei de viagem hoje!" Arregalou os olhos "Realmente não espera que eu gaste horas aprendendo a ser uma dama agora."

"Então devia estar descansando." Disse gentilmente, mas a moça pegou sua mão.

"Foi uma viagem chata. Preciso de algo para acabar com meu tédio."

Chrno cerrou os punhos. Era justamente esse tipo de frase que não desejava escutar naquela noite de terça-feira.

Lady Rosette nunca se interessara em aprender a ser uma 'dama'. A única coisa que a alegrava era assistir às aulas de esgrima de seu irmão. Chrno era o assistente do mestre de armas do Lorde, e foi a ele – naquela época com quinze anos - que a menina de doze anos pediu para aprender a lutar.

O Lorde Christopher relutou por algumas semanas, até não agüentar mais a insistência e teimosia da filha. Parte do motivo para ceder, foi a dor em seu coração ao ver a menina tão jovem apresentar sinais de definho.

Contudo, para o horror de todos, a menina tomara gosto pelo sabre. Fugia das lições com as moças para praticar e cavalgar. Seus modos de moleque foram motivo de discussões durante muito tempo. Até os quatorze anos, ela brigava e não entendia o porquê das mulheres terem que submeter a tarefas enfadonhas.

Mas, ela silenciou-se, para o alívio geral. Ao mesmo tempo em que a família pensava que a senhorinha tomava jeito, Chrno observava com espanto a moça escapar durante a noite para duelar. O assistente e a Lady entraram em um acordo. Como seria impossível pará-la – já que não era delator -, decidiu acompanhá-la em suas peripécias para protegê-la caso algo sério acontecesse.

"Rosette..." Suspirou "Sabe que está ficando perigoso."

"Por quê? Está insinuando que luto mal?"

Ele quase grunhiu em frustração, mas não era bravo o suficiente para contar a ela que estava crescendo – e logo as roupas largas não iriam ocultar certos _atributos_.

"Esqueça, Rosette. Tudo bem. Mas só hoje."

O rosto dela iluminou-se.

"Ótimo! Daqui a meia hora, lugar de sempre!"

* * *

"Nós vamos aonde?"

"Segredo." Ela replicou, arrumando a cela do cavalo.

"Rosette..."

"Estaremos de volta antes do amanhecer. Temos cinco horas," Tirou a capa. "Estou um moço convincente?"

As calças largas e a provavelmente a faixa nos seios faziam-na parecer um garoto de treze anos.

"Absolutamente." Suspirou resignado.

* * *

Chrno arrependeu-se amargamente de ter concordado.

A surpresa dela era uma visita à taverna mais freqüentada por maus elementos da região. Ela sentou-se em uma mesa no canto e sorriu.

"Não acredito que você..."

"Relaxe e se divirta. Eu pago." Pediu duas bebidas.

O rapaz afundou sua cabeça nas mãos. Já fora em lugares como aquele com ela, mas nunca em um tão sujo, tão barulhento e tão...

"Hey, garoto, quer jogar cartas?"

Cinco horas _definitivamente_ longas.

* * *

A primeira hora se resumiu em Rosette perder algumas moedas de prata e ganhar outras. Ficou atento, indiferente ao jogo, enquanto vigiava a freqüência com que o copo de cerveja estava nas mãos dela.

Rezou silenciosamente para que ela se cansasse dali.

* * *

A segunda hora foi basicamente um período para lançar olhares ameaçadores aos outros. Um jovem claro que ria abertamente e deixava seu dinheiro na mesa chamava atenção suficiente. Chrno fechou os dedos na empunhadura da espada.

Assistente do mestre de armas, e agora guarda costas de uma menina irresponsável.

* * *

Na terceira hora, ele decidiu jogar também, por mais que desaprovasse tudo aquilo. Tentou coagir sua companhia a ir a um lugar mais calmo, em que sua presença não fosse tão gritante.

"Relaxe, Chrno."

_Relaxar_?

* * *

Na quarta hora, metade da mesa já havia partido, para sua alegria. Contudo, foi a primeira vez na noite em que notou o olhar perdido da garota. Sua garganta deu um nó e não achou nenhuma palavra dura para pronunciar quando ela pediu com um bom humor dissimulado para irem embora.

Segurando o braço fino, saíram de lá de dentro, deixando o cheiro de álcool e fumo barato para trás.

"Perdeu muito dinheiro?" Perguntou, tentando aliviar a tensão.

"O suficiente." Murmurou com um sorriso torto.

Acompanhara Rosette durante cinco anos. Vira-a crescer, chorar, gargalhar, descobrir. Ela era quase uma irmã, apesar da distinta posição social dos dois. De supetão, cansou-se daquela melancolia.

"Rosette, o que foi? Estava animada e agora fica assim, sem motivos?"

"Queria esquecer..." Sussurrou.

"Esquecer?"

E os belos olhos azuis tornaram-se dois buracos no rosto delicado novamente. Ela abaixou a face, espremendo os lábios um contra o outro.

"Papai quer que eu me case. Um noivado vai estar marcado até o próximo mês."

O rapaz cambaleou. O ar parecia ter ficado mais denso.

"Não é como se pudesse evitar, certo? De repente... Tudo que fiz... Que _fizemos_... Parece um sonho."

E no mais improvável dos movimentos, ela deu um passo e roçou os lábios nos dele. Chrno estancou enquanto sentia a suave fragrância de noitada impregnada nas roupas dela. Ela piscou e uma lágrima deslizou pela pele de seda.

_Quase_ uma irmã.

"Um sonho muito bonito..." Ela voltou a murmurar "Casa comigo, Chrno?"

No começo da quinta hora, Chrno puxou-a para perto e beijou-a na fronte, afastando os cabelos. Abraçou-a ternamente, tudo aquilo que viveram e sentiram passou diante de si, como num filme, e quis amaldiçoar o destino por um instante. Mas sua expressão suavizou-se ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração pesou.

Inevitável, porém, por agora...

"Ainda não é tempo para parar de sonhar, Rosette."

E o amanhecer despontou no horizonte, sem ser notado, ao som de um risonho 'Caso, boba'.

* * *

**N/a: Olá!**

**Mais uma fanfic para o desafio, dessa vez de Chrno Crusade, com uma idéia que estava me rondando há um tempinho já ;), espero que gostem! Foi inspirado na história 'Um casal de leões', do livro Heróis e Guerreiros.**

**Se considerarem a história digna de review, a autora ficaria honrada em recebê-las!**

**Beijos,**

**Kikis**


End file.
